guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Flameseeker Mage
Put on some advices, opinions, I know you want it! Just say something if you came around here :) --Flameseeker Mage 04:38, 9 April 2007 (CDT) ' :Could you tag your images with plz? RT | Talk 19:59, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::When you upload img's theres a kool dropdown list to select the License, for future uploads :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:01, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: Okay I'll try do my best as soon as possible... I'm very sleepy for now... and.. uhm... I'm so crap at wikicode. --Flameseeker Mage 20:21, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::: And which one of the options from the license shall I pick? I've noticed it earlier but I'm not used to copyrights and so on --Flameseeker Mage 20:23, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::::Screenshot RT | Talk 20:24, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Right I saw it now. Thanks --Flameseeker Mage 20:26, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :It didn't tag when you uploaded... RT | Talk 20:28, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::I'm crap... My brain is slow... please gimme some minutes to figure it out --Flameseeker Mage 20:30, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::: I should have stayed playing the game but nooo... I had to make a userpage... :::You uploaded over, it dosn't work like that, you have to edit image details by hand I think! RT | Talk 20:32, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Wait I managed it. Divine Intervention!--Flameseeker Mage 20:33, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :GZ RT | Talk 20:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Woo, go you ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 20:34, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::Bump, the Devil had to stick his tail in my job. --Flameseeker Mage 20:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::I'll write an imaged guide to licensing :P One sec. --- -- (s)talkpage 20:36, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :::Have mercy on me :P --Flameseeker Mage 20:37, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::::Don't worry, It's ok! RT | Talk 20:38, 8 January 2008 (UTC) They all seem licensed now, thanks whoever did it. Can I go sleep now? :P --Flameseeker Mage 20:40, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :That was me, and yes go to sleep at any time! :) RT | Talk 20:42, 8 January 2008 (UTC) guide thingy Step by step :D BTW: Goodnight :) --- -- (s)talkpage 20:43, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Thanks so much mates, and good night to you too, that is, if you live in a close time zone ^^ --Flameseeker Mage 20:44, 8 January 2008 (UTC) :21:47 here. So, not near bedtime for me :D Anyways, you're welcome. If you have further question,s don't hesitate to ask :D --- -- (s)talkpage 20:48, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Userboxes Ideas, anyone? I'm so creative now :p - [[User:Flameseeker Mage|'Flameseeker Mage]] 07:06, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :If you're creative feel free to steal <-- that one. It results in have fun ^^ --- -- (s)talkpage 17:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) I'll go explore and see what I can find :P . Gotta admit I like your userboxes - [[User:Flameseeker Mage|'Flameseeker Mage']] 18:26, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Feel free to join my Contest! RT | Talk 18:29, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hmmm hmm time to put my a sploded brains to work -- [[User:Flameseeker Mage|'Flameseeker Mage']] 18:39, 9 January 2008 (UTC) A splode inspired by uncyclopedia.org . I cannot think of anything else >.< - [[User:Flameseeker Mage|'Flameseeker Mage']] 19:09, 9 January 2008 (UTC) GW:SIGN Heya there! Sorry to tell ya that you can't use the elementalist logo in your signature, unless you reupload it under a new name. If you want, I can do that for you.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:53, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Aw okay I'll just remove it.It's done now, I'll think of something else anyways. Just hope I don't bump into more problems -[[User:Flameseeker Mage|'Flameseeker Mage']] 19:56, 9 January 2008 (UTC) :Sign your comments^ :P It's no problem if you want it in your sig, I can reupload it and it will take about 30 seconds.-- (Talk) ( ) 19:55, 9 January 2008 (UTC) Hope there's nothing wrong with this one. - - My Page 19:11, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Sorry, but there is. The max dimensions are 50x19; yours is 108x23 pixels. :( --Shadowcrest 19:15, 15 January 2008 (UTC) ::I stepped into poo... Again...^^ - - My Page 20:03, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :::Gimme a signature... I'm too lazy to make one and I always seem to screw it! If you ever need to get something screwed, /pickme! - Flameseeker Mage 16:44, 26 March 2008 (UTC) Blue Perception "Blue Perception (he's a good guy..." No.-- - (Talk/ ) 14:37, 13 April 2008 (UTC) Be it as you say it, as if I'll even bother. -Flameseeker Mage 15:48, 24 April 2008 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars@Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars@Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 13:16, December 1, 2010 (UTC)